camp_halfblood_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelique Benson
Angelique Benson is a 17-year-old camper at Camp Half-Blood. She is a daugter of Apollo. Her role-player is LivvyLove17. Biography Angelique "Sunny" Katie Benson was born on July 31, 1997. Her mother is Sunshine Benson the famous artist and her father is Apollo. Her mother met her father when she was at an art exhibition and he appeared as an artist, also. She loved the way he painted and looked so she quickly fell in love and married him. Thus, they born a child. The child had naturally blue hair, which Apollo seemed to like. Sunshine got extremely mad at Apollo and broke up with him. Sunshine named the small girl Angelique and cared for her. The little girl grew up as a freak and an outcast. She was always curious about her father and always asked her mother about him. All her mother said was that he was the one who made her hair blue. Angelique got very mad with both of her parents because her mother wasn't doing anything about all the abuse she suffered at school. She ran away and set out to find her dad when she was around 10. She found her father working at a Pottery Barn in Alabama far away from where she lived in Seattle, WA. She asked her father why he gave her blue hair and he simply answered "Because I like the color blue." Angelique thought that was a good enough answer and said that she liked her hair. Before Angelique could leave Apollo gave her the nickname Sunny because A. she was as bright as the sun and B. she reminded him of her mother. Sunny was always playing instruments like the flute, clarinet, the alto sax, the saxophone, the trumpet, the bass guitar, the drums, the acoustic guitar, the bongos, the maracas, the xylophone, the French horn, the tuba, the piano, and the piccolo. Sunny tries to be nice to everyone but some people are jerks and say she is a "brat" and an "amateur". Apollo said it himself that Sunny will succeed in everything she does. Early Life When Sunny was 10, like it said above she ran away from home and found her dad somewhere in Alabama. Soon she also found a saytr named Clover who helped her get to Camp Half-Blood. Right before she was about to cross the line into Camp Half-Blood, however she got attacked by a sphinx. She answered all of it's questions becuase she was very smart and got to Camp Half-Blood without a scratch on her! When she got inside the boundaries, she found Percy and he helped her pick out a weapon. She picked out a spear called Shining Sun. Sunny is very skilled at the clarinet and piano, dancing, and singing. She does recitals at Camp Half-Blood very often and is famous for it. Appearence Sunny has naturally blue hair that she sometimes dyes brown and peircing green eyes. She uses a tanner to help her become more tan. She is very skinny and in shape. Alliances *Olivia Pommet *Miranda Marino *Grace Olivia Willams *Annabelle Evans *Kyle Packer *Percy Jackson *Sage Maldonez *Lexi Fields *Amanda Sipes (BFF) *Leo Valdez (boyfriend) Enemies *Abagial Kurtice *Quinn Foster *Christina Sugg *Parker Reese Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Sunny has a knack with a bow and arrows. *Sunny is very talented with art. *Sunny has a great singing voice. *Sunny is the second best singer at camp. *Sunny can control the sun. *Sunny can dance very well. *Sunny can play any instrument and is a prodigy. *Sunny is extremely kind and nice to everyone. *Sunny has extremely good memory skills and memorized every song she hears. *Sunny can identify any song by the opening note. *Sunny can sing any song. *Sunny can be extremely mean when someone is mean to her. Gallery 1-render(1).jpg|Sunny's Greek Spear Shure.jpg|Sunny's Magic Microphone Pvc girls tap shoes cuban.jpg|Sunny's Tap Shoes Colorblock headphones1.jpg|Sunny's Headphones Capezio-Rockit-Dance-Sneaker2.jpg|Sunny's Jazz Sneakers 201011917819333.jpg|Sunny's Pink Clainet 843ballet shoes.jpg|Sunny's Ballet Shoes 0 0 0 0 484 396 csupload 42482791.jpg|Sunny's Piano SunnyNormal.jpg Sunny39.jpg Sunny40.jpg Sunny41.jpg Sunny43.jpg Sunny44.jpg Sunny45.jpg Sunny46.jpg Sunny47.jpg Sunny48.jpg Sunny49.jpg Sunny50.jpg Sunny51.jpg Sunny52.jpg Sunny53.jpg Sunny54.jpg Sunny55.jpg Sunny56.jpg tumblr_main85wKOi1rz0sjxo1_500.jpg Category:Child of Apollo Category:American Category:LivvyLove17 Category:Hubris Fatal Flaw Category:Camper Category:Cabin Counselor